


It Couldn't Be Any Clearer

by anderred



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderred/pseuds/anderred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine goes on a never-ending streak of dates, all ending badly. Coincidence? Probably. If it takes in the form of his best friend, Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Couldn't Be Any Clearer

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompted: Like future seblaine, not boyfriends, but really good friends with lust between them XD And Blaine's going from one date to another, absolutely oblivious to Sebs feelings and pure-jealousy-looks. I'll give you my first child if Seb will try to ruing a couple of those dates. Please? uwu  
> Made some slight changes, hope it's still good! Title comes from A Great Big World's song, I Really Want It.

Sebastian’s head snaps up when the door slams open and bangs against the wall, and if he cared about the state of their dorm room at all, he’d be concerned about a possible hole that could have formed there. But he knows what that frustrated door slamming means.

Another bad date.

“Let me guess, he was still in the closet? Or did he make you pay for dinner after ordering two lobsters like that Luke guy?” Sebastian muses, throwing his History textbook to the side.

Blaine just huffs loudly, undoing his bow tie before lying face first on the bed next to Sebastian’s.

“Worse?” Sebastian continues, eyeing his best friend amusedly. “This one didn’t try to steal your credit card like that Anthony dude did, did he? That was hilarious.”

“Shut up,” Blaine muffled against his pillow.

“At least give me something to work with here, killer. Number or code colour.”

Blaine doesn’t reply for a few moments, but before Sebastian can open his mouth again, he hears a faint mumbling.

“What was that?”

“Eight.”

Sebastian whistles. “Not bad—”

“But Code Purple.”

Sebastian nearly chokes. “No way.”

Blaine just buries himself deeper into the pillow and if Sebastian wasn’t so distracted by what the shorter boy just said, he’d be worried that Blaine might be suffocating himself as a means to save himself from the embarrassing situation.

“He initiated you two have sex? On a first date? Wow,” Sebastian laughs, barely missing the pillow that was thrown at him.

“It’s not funny! We were barely through appetizers when he cupped me through my jeans and asked if we can fool around in the washroom! In front of the waiter!” Blaine pushes himself up, covering his face with both hands but Sebastian can still see how red his friend’s ears have become. “So we got thrown out! And after that, he said we should go back to my place to do it here instead! He was a pervert!”

Sebastian was doing his best not to burst out laughing again, biting his lower lip while his shoulders start to shake. “That’s—What a night,” he manages to get out.

“I hate you,” Blaine flops back on the bed again. “I must be cursed. Last week, my blind date ended up being in his sixties! I had to help him walk to our table with his cane!”

Sebastian finally lets himself laugh, throwing his head back, not even caring when another pillow hit him square in the face this time.

“I hate my life.”

“You just—Oh, man,” Sebastian wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. “You just need to get laid.”

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Blaine glares at him. “I’ve been _trying_.”

The taller boy finally managed to calm himself down, clearing his throat before speaking again. “Just stop trying so hard.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow at him.

“Have sex with me.”

His friend rolls his eyes, like he does every time he mentions the idea. “You’re no help at all.”

Sebastian gets up from his own bed and walks over to Blaine’s in five small steps, hopping on the mattress then shamelessly straddles his friend with a smirk playing on his lips.

But Blaine didn’t seemed phased at all, instead staring just as intently back at Sebastian.

“When will you finally get through your gel helmet that I’m being serious about my offer,” he drawls, a hand cupping the other’s face.

Blaine lifts his hands and places them on either side of Sebastian’s hips, his thumbs rubbing circles against the cotton of his sweatpants. “Because we had a pact, remember?”

“Screw the pact,” was all Sebastian said before lowering his body and brushing their clothed crotches together, causing Blaine to let out a quiet moan.

“You jerk, don’t,” Blaine gasps, fisting the other’s shirt. “My date might have been a pervert but I’m still a guy. The ass got me hard while I was enjoying my Ceasar salad.”

Sebastian ignores him, leaning down to brush his lips against Blaine’s ear. “What’s stopping you?” He was about to show Blaine how convincing he can truly be when a palm presses against his chest and pushes him back.

“You,” Blaine smiles faintly and Sebastian knows what’s coming. “You know what’s stopping me. What’s stopping us.”

He does know. For years now ever since they met and been friends in high school.

Sebastian was aloof who treated sex as a leisure activity and viewed committed relationships as a joke and an insult to the bachelor life. While Blaine was the exact opposite. He wanted something meaningful. He wanted a boyfriend.

So they made a pact. When Blaine confessed back in their senior year that he’s been harboring a crush on his best friend for years, it took all of Sebastian’s will to say no. Because back then, he couldn’t give what Blaine was asking from him. Even though he was about seventy percent sure he returned those feelings.

That’s why it was easy for them to do this sort of thing. This back and forth flirting that would go as far as touching beyond second base. Because the pact kept their relationship safe. Kept their friendship intact without the danger of any of their actions meaning anything more.

But as years progressed and they’re now in their junior year of college, Sebastian finally realized that that the seventy percent has reached a full one hundred.

That he was in love with his best friend, Blaine Anderson.

“Yeah,” Sebastian nods, forcing a grin before climbing off of Blaine and walking back to his bed.

He regrets nothing more than agreeing to that pact, wishing he could go back in time and knee his seventeen year old self. Because how was Blaine supposed to take him seriously now? That just because Sebastian finally came to terms with his feelings doesn’t mean Blaine still feels the same. Not after he hurt him back in high school and sent him going on countless of dates.

He’s friend zoned. And according to Lopez and Berry, there was no escaping that.

God damn it.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Blaine says, getting up and pressing a kiss on the taller’s forehead before heading off to their shared bathroom.

It was Sebastian’s turn to bury himself in his pillow to prevent himself from running after Blaine and joining him for a hot shower.

-

“You said you’d take me to the pet store because they had a scratching post sale!” Hunter hissed. “You know Mister Puss needs a new one!”

“And you need to go see a therapist,” Sebastian remarks.

“You’re an asshole, you know that? And what the hell are we doing here anyway?” They were in front of some restaurant downtown, apparently waiting for the hostess to show up. “Look, I told you, I’m not even remotely bi-cur—”

“Yeah, yeah, save it for your father,” Sebastian nods to the waitress as she leads them to their seats. “You know why we’re here. And don’t flatter yourself, Lego block, you’re not my type.”

Hunter rolls his eyes. “Oh, and who is? Blaine over there?”

Sebastian whips his head to the right and sure enough, Blaine was there, talking to some random stranger over pasta. He slips the waitress a twenty with a wink.

“You’re pathetic.”

“Shut up. I’m letting you eat dinner for free here,” Sebastian peaks from above his menu, eyes on Blaine and his date. “Just don’t order a milkshake again and get a brain freeze like last time.”

“How many times are you gonna drag me out to Anderson’s dates?” Hunter looks over his own menu.

“And how many times are you gonna fall for the same pet store sale?”

“Cat toys are expensive!”

“Then I’m sure you can spend some cash on special help.”

Hunter throws the salt shaker at him.

After ordering (Hunter made sure to order the most expensive thing on the menu _again_ while Sebastian just ordered chowder or onion soup or whatever it was he asked for), he continues to eye the couple a few feet away from them while Hunter incessantly pokes his face with a breadstick.

“Will you knock it off?” Sebastian grabs the breadstick and breaks it in half before throwing it back on the other’s plate.

“Remind me again why you two just can’t get your heads out of your asses and ask each other out? Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the free food,” Hunter asks as he stabs his meatball with a fork.

“I told you—”

“Yeah, yeah, the pact, friendship, blah blah blah,” he shakes his head. “But don’t you think that that risk is easier than sabotaging each and every one of Blaine’s dates? I mean, the guy from date number twelve is probably still trying to get that permanent paint off of him.”

Sebastian smirks. “That was a pretty good one.”

“So?”

Sebastian finally takes his eyes from the Blaine and Walmart-Shirt-McGee and meets Hunter’s eyes across the table. “So. It’s not of your business.”

Hunter rolls his eyes.

“Now, time to play.”

Hunter was about to ask what the plan is for tonight when Sebastian reaches over his plate and grabs one of his gigantic meatballs. “Hey! I was gonna eat—”

Sebastian throws it across the restaurant with perfect aim, hitting Blaine’s date right in the chest, causing the man to fall over to the ground.

“Oh, my God!” Blaine exclaims, rushing over to his date’s side. “What happened?!”

The guy looks at his chest with a shocked expression. “I don’t know. I think I just got hit with a meatball?!”

Waiters and waitresses head over to their table, apologizing profusely for….flying meatballs hitting them while they’re having their dinner.

Sebastian snickers behind his napkin but Hunter just glares at him.

“I was gonna eat that!” Hunter throws his fork at him. Sebastian throws his spoon back.

“Hey!” Hunter hits him with his menu.

“Stop hitting me, Clarington!”

“You took away my meatball!”

“Then just order another one!” Sebastian splashes him with water.

Hunter stands up immediately, looking ready to kill him.

“You did not,” Hunter narrows his eyes and empties his milkshake on Sebastian’s head.

“You fucker!”

“Sebastian? ….Hunter?”

“Oh, shit.” Sebastian blinks as Blaine finally notices them.

“You’re in trouble, man. Good luck and order some cheesecake for take out and send it to my room.” Hunter pats Sebastian’s arm, dabbing himself dry as he runs out of the restaurant.

Coward, Sebastian curses his friend internally before snapping his attention back to Blaine, who was now standing in front of him with his arms crossed, looking angrier than he’s ever seen him before.

“Hey, killer! What a coincidence for us to run into each other at some random restaurant!” Sebastian smiles, forcing himself to sound cheerful that in no way affected Blaine at all.

“Is it? Is that why your hand is covered in spaghetti sauce? From throwing a meatball maybe?” Blaine accuses him.

“A what! That’s ridiculous! What are you—”

“What are _you_ doing? Sabotaging my date when you know I haven’t had a good one in—Wait.” Blaine holds a finger up.

Oh, double shit.

“You—”

“Blaine, look, I know it seems like—”

“You were the one who dropped a bucket of paint on John?”

“Alright, you got to give me some credit for that, that was expensive paint from Italy.”

“You were the one who set me up with Larry Spits-A-Lot-In-My-Face?”

“Okay, _that_ was pretty gross, I’ll admit.”

“You were responsible for that waiter giving me and Daniel food poisoning?!”

“To be fair, I only told the waitress to give you anchovies because I know you hate them, not to _poison_ you.”

“You set me up with that convict that escaped from Federal prison?!”

“No, that...what? That happened to you?”

“Oh, right, that was Sam. But the rest were you? You were the one giving me bad dates and hellish nights with jerks? Is this some sick game that you enjoy doing?” Blaine shouts at him.

“Blaine, I’m sorry, I can explain—”

“Don’t bother. Some friend you are,” Blaine turns and leaves the restaurant with his now clean date.

Sebastian sighs before falling back to his seat, guilt gnawing at him (and milkshake spilling down his face).

-

Sebastian takes a deep breath before pushing the door open, walking inside the dorm room. He had rehearsed his apology in the cab over and over. Deciding to blame it all on Santana maybe, paying him to pull pranks on Blaine. Or maybe he can say that all those guys had known STDs and he was merely protecting a friend’s health.

Sebastian sighs, shrugging off his coat before facing Blaine who he now just noticed is sitting silently on the bed with his arms on his knees, his gaze on the floor.

“Hey,” Sebastian starts. “Listen, Blaine, I—”

“Is is true?” Blaine looks up, and even in the dark, his golden eyes are visible, glowing as they stare at him.

“What’s true?” Sebastian swallows before making his way towards his own bed and taking a seat, so that he’s face to face with the other boy.

Blaine shakes his head. “Enough. Just tell me.”

“I really don’t know what—”

“That you have feelings for me,” Blaine whispers.

Sebastian’s eyes widen before looking away. “What? Who told you that?” His voice trying to betray what he’s really feeling inside, sounding calm and feigning ignorance about the whole situation.

“Hunter told me. Please, stop lying to me, Sebastian.” He hears Blaine get up but was surprised when he’s suddenly being pushed down on the mattress by the shoulders, and before he has a chance to react, Blaine is straddling his hips. It was suddenly hard to think straight. “Prove to me that you really are my best friend and be honest with me.”

“But isn’t that the problem in the first place?” Sebastian finding his voice. “The pact—”

“Screw the pact.”

And then Blaine’s lips were on his own, kissing him tentatively at first before Sebastian responds by opening his mouth, tracing his tongue against Blaine’s lower lip. The shorter boy moans, lowering his body against Sebastian’s as the kiss turns more heated.

In all of their flirting, they’ve never gotten this far. Sure, they’ve shared a drunken kiss or two before but nothing like this.

“It’s true,” Sebastian breathes against the heat of Blaine’s mouth, his hands wandering all over the other’s body, pulling him impossibly close. “It’s true. I like you, Blaine. I want you, I—”

“Me too,” Blaine groans when Sebastian gropes his ass.

“Yeah?”

“I never stopped, you idiot,” Blaine pulls away, a hair strand of space separating them. “I knew you’d finally come to your senses eventually,” he smiles cheekily before Sebastian connects their lips again, biting Blaine’s lower lip then licking into his mouth, earning an incredible moan in response.

“I can’t believe it took you twenty three dates before noticing there was something going on,” Sebastian jokes, which he immediately regrets when Blaine completely pulls away again.

“Right. You were the cause of my miserable streak of dates.” Blaine reminds them both, his full blown hazel eyes seeming to focus again. "And laughing about them afterwards."

Sebastian reaches for him but Blaine is on his feet already. “I only did that so you can see that no guy is good enough for you! Oh, come on, babe!”

But Blaine ignores him, purposely swaying his hips side to side provocatively as he walks towards the bathroom.

“I still think you need to be punished. One of the guys you set me up with recited the whole history of linens for _four_ hours.”

“You gotta admit, that was pretty funny.” Sebastian’s face was met with a towel.

“For your punishment, you’re gonna hear me jerk myself off in the shower and you can’t join me,” Blaine wags a finger at him.

Sebastian scoffs. “Oh, please, I’ve liked you since we were sophomores a year ago and you’ve jerked yourself in there plenty of times and I resisted joining you every single time. I have amazing self-control.”

“Oh? Well, I always made sure to whisper your name when I came. So I’ll make sure to be as loud as possible this time,” Blaine throws over his shoulder with a wave before closing the door behind him. Leaving Sebastian to bury himself into his pillow once again.


End file.
